


Competence Kink 5+1

by Wonderjam



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Competence Kink, Fluff, I think my love for Machida hands made its way into this as well, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderjam/pseuds/Wonderjam
Summary: Five times Adachi admired Kurosawa's ability to be good at basically everything.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 282





	Competence Kink 5+1

**Author's Note:**

> ~This man is a marvel~ Just a short thing that started off as me just fawning over how competent Kurosawa is, thinking about Adachi's quiet confidence in Rokkaku's special episode, then I wrote a couple of bullet points for tumblr and they just... kept going. I did not look back.

1

Kurosawa has always been good at what he does, but Adachi really takes notice of him now. The office is in a frenzy preparing for the big summer stationery convention, members of the sales department rushing in and out for endless meetings as data analysts’ fingers fly over keyboards, air filled with the frantic clicking of keypads and mice. Kurosawa stood in the middle of his frenzied juniors like a beacon, jacket off and shirtsleeves rolled up, directing them in preparing for the event. Adachi couldn’t help but stare. Kurosawa was sharp, professional, not a hair out of place as he commanded the preparations. Yet, as junior after junior begged him for assistance, he remained humble and kind and it was clear from how they spoke to him that all the juniors respected him greatly. Luckily, Adachi wasn’t the only one staring. Almost half the office had stopped at one point or another to watch Kurosawa work, but Kurosawa only seemed to realize when he looked up and caught Adachi’s gaze from way across the office. 

“Were you staring at me?” Kurosawa asks teasingly as they push through the door to Adachi’s flat that night. He turns around to gracefully shrug out of his suit jacket, shaking it out to hang by the door. Adachi’s throat is dry again. _Kurosawa looks amazing in that waistcoat._ At the prolonged silence, Kurosawa turns round again, brow furrowed and a question on his tongue, but Adachi’s lips are on his before he gets a chance to ask it. “Adachi?” he gasps, but Adachi is kissing him insistently, hands all over him and Kurosawa decides that he has nothing pressing to ask. 

2

Adachi offers to deliver the handouts to the sales meeting. He knocks and pushes the door open, met with Kurosawa’s blinding smile when he sees who it is. Adachi smiles back and begins quietly handing out the meeting notes, trying not to disturb Kurosawa and his juniors. 

Kurosawa is in his element. He’s speaking confidently, eyes bright as he punctuates his speech with fluid gestures, taking the room through the graphs onscreen. The content of the meeting is boring by any standard, but everyone in the room is paying rapt attention to Kurosawa. Adachi doesn’t even realize he’s stopped halfway, caught up in watching Kurosawa present his data. “Adachi-san,” comes a pleading whisper from his side, “Adachi-san?” Adachi snaps back to attention and looks down to see a nervous junior. “Could I have a handout, please?” Adachi facepalms internally. “Sorry,” he whispers back. 

Kurosawa smirks, meeting Adachi’s eye, and continues his presentation with a little extra flair. Adachi rolls his eyes but continues to watch him out of the corner of his eye anyway.

3

Kurosawa likes to do things with his hands. 

Despite his popularity, he also appreciates the time he gets to spend at home. Maybe it’s because he always gets invited to events outside, he appreciates any little bit of time he has for himself. As a result, he ended up taking to cooking with great enthusiasm, especially when he gets to cook for Adachi. He’s already at the kitchen counter when Adachi wakes up, shuffling sleepily out of the bedroom. 

Adachi leans against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes as he fondly watches Kurosawa. The knife flashes as Kurosawa reduces the green onion to pieces within seconds, wrist moving fluidly and the muscles in his forearms tensing slightly as he whisks the eggs with chopsticks. He picks up the chopping board, fingers deft on the knife again as he dices the onion into even tinier pieces and sweeps everything into a pan. Kurosawa realizes Adachi is there a minute later and smiles cheerfully at him. “Good morning,” he says, reaching for Adachi. 

In his sleepy daze, all Adachi can think about is those skilled, skilled hands coming up to cup his face, touching his skin and last night, wrapped around his –

“Adachi?” he blinks back to reality. Kurosawa looks worried, hand hovering hesitantly in front of his face. Adachi reaches up wordlessly to clasp his hand, leaning into it. Kurosawa relaxes, smiling and caressing Adachi’s face before gently pulling him in for a kiss. It starts out chaste at first, but then Adachi opens his mouth, swiping his tongue across Kurosawa’s bottom lip. Kurosawa makes a surprised noise against his mouth but recovers quickly and leans eagerly into the kiss. Adachi can feel his heartbeat quicken when he feels Kurosawa’s other hand come up to cup his jaw, long fingers ghosting over his skin and – 

“Is something burning?”

Kurosawa yelps, jerking away to rescue the tamagoyaki. 

(Unfortunately, it was burnt beyond recognition but they both think it was worth it.)

4

The third time Adachi comes to Kurosawa’s flat, he notices a big case stowed neatly away in the corner of the living room. He crouches down to examine it. _Does Kurosawa play an instrument?_ he wonders. At that moment, Kurosawa steps back into the room. “Oh, that,” he says, seeing Adachi examining the case. Adachi feels a little shy for getting caught, but curiosity wins out. “What is it?”

“It’s just my bow,” Kurosawa calls back, sorting through their groceries. 

“Bow?”

“Archery. I like to shoot sometimes.” Kurosawa looks up when Adachi doesn’t reply and finds him staring at Kurosawa in awe. Kurosawa finds it adorable. “Do you want to see?” Adachi nods eagerly and Kurosawa hauls the case out, flicking the latches open with familiar precision. Adachi gasps when he opens the lid and stares open mouthed for a few seconds. 

“You’re so cool, Kurosawa,” is all he says when he tears his eyes away to beam at Kurosawa again, and Kurosawa laughs. “You can come next time I go to practice if you want,” he offers. 

Adachi beams.

-

Adachi hasn’t been able to take his eyes off Kurosawa since they met up that morning. It started with the sleek black top he wore and when they arrived at the shooting range, Adachi swallowed as he watched Kurosawa strap his bracer on with deft fingers. “Just let me know when you get bored,” Kurosawa told him, half joking. Adachi didn’t think he’d be losing interest any time soon, but when Kurosawa pulled the bow back in one smooth move, he inhaled sharply. The movement highlighted all the lean, defined muscles in Kurosawa's back and shoulders, all the way down to his trim waist. Adachi could feel himself melt a little. His gaze was sharp, intensely focused on the target, and the arrow whistled through the air embedding itself right in the centre. Adachi hadn’t even realized he’d been holding a breath until it left him in a rush. 

If Kurosawa was a hunter, Adachi felt like he wouldn’t have minded being his prey. Adachi watched, transfixed, as Kurosawa continued to hit target after target. 

He thinks it’s been about half an hour when Kurosawa makes his way back to Adachi, hair slightly mussed. “Are you okay?” Kurosawa asks. “Perfect,” Adachi replies, grinning.

5

Kurosawa has a way with people. His good looks may have given him a boost, but it was his silver tongue that kept them hooked. Kurosawa knew just how to charm the scariest of clients and the grumpiest of presidents, knew just what to say to maintain an easy-going relationship with colleagues and bosses alike (the only time he would get tongue tied was when he was talking to Adachi, but he thinks they’re past that now). 

They’d been roped into dinner with the president of another company again, who is urging Adachi to drink with them to celebrate the negotiation of a new contract. Adachi feels an acute sense of déjà vu, stammering before Kurosawa cuts in. “President, you’ll forgive us as we want to be clear headed enough to remember this momentous evening,” Kurosawa cuts in, flashing a winning smile. The president laughs, momentarily placated, and Adachi relaxes for a moment as Kurosawa smiles soothingly at him. It goes on like this for the rest of the night, Kurosawa smoothly fencing off all attempts to force Adachi into doing something he doesn’t want to. 

_It truly is an art,_ Adachi thinks, looking admiringly at Kurosawa, _how Kurosawa is able to manoeuvre the conversation just like that without offending anybody._

Later that night, it’s Kurosawa’s turn to feel a creeping sense of déjà vu when the president turns to him with a secretive glint in her eye. He feels a sense of dread, desperately trying to think of something to say, but he’s all out of ideas. 

He’s just about ready to bolt to the bathroom all over again when Adachi doubles over opposite them with a groan. 

Kurosawa is on his feet immediately, frantic and worried, and his colleagues are already jumping over each other with excuses for them. “I’m sorry, I’ve been working late,” Adachi mumbles, and the president tuts. “You better get yourself home, then,” she begins, and Kurosawa jumps in. “I’ll take him home, president. Please enjoy the rest of the night,” he says, and whisks Adachi out before anything further can be said. 

They stagger outside together, Kurosawa supporting Adachi's weight, and he's immediately fretting over Adachi again. “Adachi, where does it hurt? Do you need the hospital?” He’s ready to quite literally lift Adachi into his arms when Adachi glances furtively back at the restaurant to make sure they’re properly out of sight, then promptly straightens up like nothing had happened. 

Kurosawa is gaping at him as Adachi grabs his hand and pulls him along, away from the restaurant. “Wha-?”

Adachi looks shyly over his shoulder at Kurosawa, a small smile on his lips. “I’m fine,” is all he says, and it dawns on Kurosawa what he’d just done. He’s grinning now, wanting to kiss Adachi senseless. Which is exactly what he does once they’re back home, having won the rest of the night to themselves. 

+1

_Adachi is different,_ Kurosawa notices. 

They’re coming up on 3 months of their relationship and it's not that Adachi has changed as a person (Kurosawa hopes he doesn’t, he fell in love with Adachi exactly as he is after all) but there’s a subtle difference in the way he carries himself, surrounded by an air of quiet, newfound confidence. It’s not just Kurosawa who notices it. Their colleagues in the office are taking notice of Adachi, as if really seeing him for the first time. People talk, and Fujisaki relays the gossip to Kurosawa with a secretive smile. _The girls think he’s cute,_ she says, _and they say he’s very considerate, too._ Kurosawa takes this in, torn between pride that others are finally seeing Adachi for the kind and capable person he is, and jealousy that others are competing for Adachi’s attention. Fujisaki knows this, of course. _I’ll tell them he snores,_ she says with a wink, and Kurosawa laughs. 

Now that he has Kurosawa to go home to, Adachi is also more confident in refusing extra work from Urabe. 

_"Adachiii,"_ Kurosawa hears, from way across the office, and groans internally. They had originally planned to try a new restaurant that night after work, but if Adachi had work to do, it couldn’t be helped. 

He can’t help but feel slightly disappointed anyway as he mentally prepares himself for another late night, but perks up immediately when he hears Adachi speak. 

“I can’t tonight, Urabe-san,” he says, quiet and apologetic, but with a new undercurrent of firmness. Kurosawa feels proud. Adachi has been standing up for himself more and more recently. 

With Rokkaku as well, Kurosawa pays careful attention as Adachi smiles and jokes around with him easily, confidently correcting the mistakes in Rokkaku’s presentation. _He’s really falling into the role of a senpai,_ Kurosawa thinks. _My juniors are really starting to look up to him._ He’s waiting for Adachi outside the building when they leave, lost in thought. “Kurosawa!” he looks up and sees Adachi approaching him, smiling. His heart feels it’s about to burst out of his chest and he beams, big and bright at Adachi. He meets Adachi halfway, striding towards him until he can wrap Adachi in a big hug. 

“Oof,” Adachi laughs, fondly, squeezing Kurosawa back. “What’s this for?”

Kurosawa simply hugs him tighter, revelling in the feeling of Adachi’s hands on his back, in the ease at which he returned Kurosawa’s affections. He’s proud of how much Adachi has grown. “Just you,” he says, and Adachi laughs again and says something about how sappy he is. “Let’s get dinner, yeah?” he says, and Kurosawa thinks about how lucky he is all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them lol hope you enjoyed \o/


End file.
